walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Stevens (Comic Series)
Dr. Stevens is a character first encountered in Issue 28 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the head doctor and resident living in the town of Woodbury. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Dr. Stevens was an occupant of Woodbury prior to its takeover by The Governor. He administered to the wounds he had received from his brother, Philip, and warned him to leave Woodbury as quickly as possible; that as a closed loop system, it was destined to self-destruct. When Bob Stookey came to Woodbury he told him to keep drinking, knowing that to live here in Woodbury, it's better to be drunk. He also consulted with Lilly Caul over the death of Josh Lee Hamilton, telling her that he only has stayed in Woodbury due to fear of The Governor. One night, Lilly came to him, Alice, and Martinez with a plan to end The Governor's regime. Dr. Stevens agreed that it was best for the town and joined the others. The plot involved a kidnapping during the arena fights, where The Governor would be loaded into a truck and brought out into the woods where they could execute him. However, The Governor catches on at the last second, causing a loud noise and two of The Governor's close men to follow. The Governor's men were also captured, and escaped their bonds in the middle of the drive into the woods. Eventually both groups are led into a Mexican standoff in the back of the van, only broken by a horde of zombies attacking their vans. Both groups decide they need to work together, and need The Governor alive, much to Lilly's anger. In the end, The Governor makes a compromise to end the bartering system, much to a humanitarian applause by Woodbury. After the announcement, The Governor makes Lilly and all of her surviving insurrectionists chop up dead bodies as punishment and an act of fair dominance, reminding them he could have killed them easily, whilst even accepting Martinez back into his inner circle, while under her breath Lilly cursed The Governor. Dr. Stevens and his young assistant, Alice, treated all of the citizens of the town who were sick or injured, as well as those who participated in the arena duels despite his many protests. He didn't agree with the The Governor's views or beliefs, especially with what The Governor was doing with the town's newest visitors (i.e. Rick, Michonne, and Glenn). He was in the middle of treating one of the arena fighters, Harold Abernathy, when another arena fighter, Eugene Cooney, marched into the clinic and stabbed Harold in the neck for knocking out a good chunk of his teeth, albeit on accident. After treating Rick's severed hand, the doctor fled town with the aforementioned survivors, along with Alice and Martinez in order to escape The Governor's tyrannical rule. On the way out of the town, a woman by the name of Ms. Williams runs into Stevens. She informs him that her son, Matthew, has a fever. The doctor sadly tells her to make an appointment later, knowing that he will never be back in town. Death Killed By *Zombies'' (Alive)'' Dr. Stevens barely made it out of the town before he was bitten by a zombie. He was the first one over the fence but a walker came up from behind him and bit him. As he was dying, he begged Alice to continue his work by taking care of the group. *Possibly Gabe'' (Zombified)'' Gabe, later, revealed to The Governor after Dr. Stevens' death he "didn't last long". Relationships Alice Alice was Stevens' assistant. Alice was sure Stevens wanted a relationship with her, but thought that he was too old for her. Alice is noticeably saddened by Stevens' death. After he died, Alice took in everything she learn't from Stevens and helped out the Prison group with their medical needs. Rick Grimes Rick and Stevens talked often in the hospital and seemed to get along well. Dr.Stevens helped Rick recover after the amputation of his hand. Rick also seemed sad when he informed Michonne the Doc had been killed. Caesar Martinez Martinez and Stevens were good friends. Dr. Stevens went with Martinez's plan to escape Woodbury. Unfortunately, Dr. Stevens was devoured not ten feet from the walls. Martinez consoled Alice and said "he was a good friend." Harold Abernathy They seemed to be on good terms. Although he didn't seem upset, he was greatly shocked after Eugene Cooney stabbed him, and panicked when he was unable to save him. Appearances Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 8: Made To Suffer |}} Trivia *Dr. Stevens is one of the characters known only by his last name. *He is known to have a horrible singing voice. *Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: "are two doctors, Doctor Stephens, mentioned In Issue 2, and Doctor Stevens from Woodbury. The first is named after my family doctor when I was a child ... the other is named after none other than Terry Stevens, my friend and artist on a few of my early projects like Battle Pope Presents: Saint Michael."Issue 47, page 25, "Letter Hacks". *Even though he has a TV Series counterpart, they share no physical similarities whatsoever. While the Dr. Stevens of the Comic Series is a middle aged white man, Dr. Stevens in the TV Series is a black woman and a bit older. ru:Стивенс (комикс) Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Category:Novel Characters Category:The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor Category:The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:Woodbury Category:Protagonist